Question: ${ 2.82 \times 5 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.02}\times {5}= {0.10}$ ${0}$ ${0.8}\times {5}+{0.1}= {4.1}$ ${1}$ ${2}\times {5}+{4}= {14}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 2.82 \times 5 = 14.10} $